Wolf Instinct
by Axel-chan2314
Summary: Ripping the door off its hinges I stared wide eyed as I saw not a mile away a girl was laid on her back, I could see that the girl was struggling violently. I sniffed the air smelling something rotten and disgusting Vampire. JacobxOC story PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything only my OC

* * *

I remember it like it was only yesterday, I was strolling through La Push, walking, obviously seen as I hadn't passed my driving test yet.

Feeling as though I was been followed, I turned around to see nothing.

I just simply turned around and shrugged the uneasy feeling away as I continued with my stroll.

Not noticing the piercing blood red eyes following from the shadows.

It had been 20 more minutes before the uneasy feeling returned, taking a glance from the corner of my eye....I saw them.

Blood red eyes boring into my husky baby blue ones, I felt ill, I wanted to be sick. My heart jumped into my throat as they moved towards me.

I did the first thing that ran wild through my mind

I ran

Eyes widened in fear as I heard the footsteps of the creature, quickly approaching.

Up ahead I saw what looked to be a red house, making my tired and exhausted weak legs stretch a bit further I felt a pull to the house.

A sudden pain shot all through my back causing me to stumble and nearly loose my balance, I couldn't let the pursuer get a hold of me.

Nearing the house I lost my footing and fell onto the muddy floor, making my back cry out in pain again.

"I've finally got you" the voice sounded soft but dangerous sending my mind into overdrive, as the person walked further forward, I caught a glimpse of what it looked like.

He was stunning, gorgeous, beautiful it was like god sculptured him from his bare hands, his blood red eyes cold and empty, he was wearing black skinny jeans, a tight grey top that hugged his torso nicely, causing his 6 pack to show through, making me blush but I kept my guard up. His hair was black and spiky, his skin colour was white. Whitest of white I've ever seen.

"There's nowhere to hide" he inched closer making me shuffle across the floor, slipping I fell down on my back.

'_What am I going to do' _I wasjust about to get back up again but he pounced on me causing me to bash my head on the concrete muddy floor.

"You smell soooo delicious" while he was talking I could see that he had very sharp canine teeth, the only thing that could have such sharp canine teeth and still be alive.

"Vampire" I whispered making him smirk he inched closer towards my neck licking the exposed flesh, my eyes shot open, I struggled trying to get him off me but to no avail, he grabbed my wrists in a vice lock and pinned them above my head.

I didn't want to die not by been bitten and have my blood sucked by a vampire.

"AAAAARRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as loud as I could, I just hope that the people that lived in that house would have heard me and the next thing.....I couldn't remember as I was knocked out by something.

* * *

_Hi everyone this is my first Twilight Fan Fiction so be nice on reviews lol _

_Today I watched that movie 2012 let me tell you something it was AWSOME!!!!! I was on the edge of my seat, and a few tears came and went when they were telling each other that they loved them and that lot because you know end of the world and everything think it would have been better if it was in 3D with all the cars and everything been throw at the screen....SOOOO hope you liked this chapter!!!_

_GO TEAM JACOB CAN'T WAIT FOR 20/11/09 WOOP WOOP _

_REVIEW _


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again thanks for the reviews I got for the last chapter

I don't own Twilight only all the books that I purchased with my own money at WHSmiths!!!!

I only own my OC vampire and my OC girl

ENJOY!!!!

* * *

**Jacob POV**

"AAAAARRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I jumped at the sudden sound, it sounded like a female's scream, causing me to panic as she sounded like she was struggling.

Shooting out of my bedroom I nearly slammed against the front door; as I went sliding across the wooden flooring. Ripping the door off its hinges I stared wide eyed as I saw not a mile away a girl was laid on her back and a boy was straddling her, he had her hands above her head.

With my wolf vision I could see that the girl was struggling violently. I sniffed the air smelling something rotten and disgusting....vampire.

Quickly I ran towards the scene, growing angry, as I saw him lean down towards her neck he isn't going to get any blood tonight! Faster than I could say cumbaya I blasted into a wolf, brown fur of different shades surrounded my body.

Clothes that once adorned my body laying in a shredded mess on the ground behind me as I ran on all fours towards the leech.

"What the f-" before he could finish I had jumped in midair, claws grown full length I tackled him, sending us both flying backwards, towards the forest's entrance.

He smashed through a couple of trees before shakily standing back upright, he had a gash over his head, smirking he wiped the blood that was pouring down his pale face and licked it from his fingers.

"The pooch has anger issues" riled up even more I pounced again, taking a good swipe at his face, but with his inhuman speed he dodged and punched me in the stomach, sending me crashing down on the mossy green forest floor.

"Your not worth my time mongrel....but let me tell you something pooch, I'm not going to stop hunting her, her scent was calling me, begging me to drink it from that perfect tanned neck of hers....I will be back sooner than you think" he disappeared through the tree tops.

'_Great you dooshe you let him get away!! What's Sam going to say?'_ quickly remembering the girl, I sprinted back to the house to see the girl laid unconscious on the muddy ground.

Taking a step further I took a good look at what she looked like....I'm not a pervert okay!!! I'm just curious that's all.

She was wearing black skinny jeans, which hugged her legs perfectly, dark grey cowboy boots, a black and white checked long sleeved top fit her waist and chest to perfection, a crown attached around a long silver chain was laying limply over her shoulder (as she was laid down) on one wrist a checked chocker, as on the other a red band that seemed to look like a watch and a lot of different coloured bands.

If I was in human form I would have gasped as I travelled towards her face. She looked so angelic and peaceful, her plump lips looked so delicious....._Okay I kinda sounded like a pervert then _her pixie nose, her hair wasn't long like all the other girls I've seen at school who's is like bloody rapunzel's, no, her hair was short with bangs at the front cut around her ears and was a bit shorter than her bangs, and was spiky at the back everywhere. But what got me so stunned was the colour of it.

It was cosmic blue, with chucks of bright turquoise and electric blue, I've never seen a girl so confident to be different. It just got me more curious to see what colour her eyes were.

But before I could think anything else, blood had appeared out of nowhere and had surrounded her left side, my eyes widened at this.

I carefully grabbed a bit of her top careful not to rip it and power walked towards the house.

'_Sam I need you here now!! A girl has been injured by a vampire I managed to inflict damage but it got away' _Sam was better at this kind of stuff, he could kill a vampire without any help, but me I let it get away.

'_We'll talk about the vampire after, I'll be over any minute' _he must be on patrol, so he'll be over any time now.

I just hope the girl makes it through, I'd like to get to know her better.

**Normal POV**

"Do you think she's alright?" I heard a soft voice ask, waking me from my slumber.

"Yes Jacob she only got slashed...she's doing okay why are you worrying so much for son?" I heard another voice, this one sounded caring like a farther.

I decided that I wanted to wake up but was scared to open my eyes. It's not everyday you see husky baby blue eyes.

That's why I kind of ran away from my home over at Forks, people can be so cruel! And I just moved there with my mother, who I couldn't care less about, she's just so power crazed it droved me round the bend.

"Look she was just laying there with the leech on top of her...what was I suppose to do!? Just wave and say 'nice night tonight' I'm worried about her because of that!" he sounded like he was getting frustrated which sent a chill up and down my spine.

"Just calm down we don't want you to change now do we?" I heard what seemed to be wheels rolling out of a door as it shut. Me thinking that there was no one else in the room I opened my eyes.

"Oh! Your awake" I heard a voice state, it was the soft voice again. Shutting me eyes I sat up in bed.

"You can open your eyes" he laughed which sent another chill run wild up and down my spine.

"I don't want to" I whispered shyly lowering my head so my fringe could hide my face.

"What's your name? Mine is Jacob, Jacob Black" I've heard his name before, when I was at school, a girl named Bellu _no_ Balla _no _Bella _yes!! _Bella!! She kept talking about him and how he is great with cars...I love working with cars.

"Beckii" I answered still not raising my head, I don't know why but I felt so ashamed to have these eyes, I'm not beautiful in any way...I'm a disgrace to carry the family name.

"Beckii....that's a nice name" I knew I was blushing.

"Yours isn't bad either" he chuckled and shifted until he was sat on the bed which I was using.

"You know I would like to see your face when we're talking" he grasped my chin softly, his hands warm.

I slowly opened my eyes to come face to face with the most gorgeous boy I've ever met in my entire life!! His short spiky black hair his face, oh my god his eyes they was different coloured browns, his body....*drool*

He seemed to have stopped breathing for a bit, until he smiled causing my heart and pulse to speed up, his teeth was so perfectly white and in line, I couldn't stop staring.

"Your eyes are so blue, my favourite colour and extremely rare around these parts" blushing I couldn't believe he's acting so calm about seeing scary eyes like mine, everyone I've seen so far has called me a demon a freak the works.

"Are you feeling okay?" he let go of my chin and rest it on top of my hands.

"Yep I'm just peachy" shifting out of the bed standing up "listen I really have to go and sorry for intruding in your home" looking down to see if I was wearing my clothes....no I was wearing a very long and oversized top which come down to my knees and some shorts underneath.

"Wait! You lost a lot of blood you need to rest for a couple more days at least" paying no attention to him, I walked towards the bedroom door before I could touch the door knob, I began to shake violently.

Looking around I could see blood everywhere, my eyes widened in fear turning to where Jacob once stood, the vampire stood with his blood red eyes.

"Your blood smells so delicious Beckii" he took a step forward arms open wide, like he was waiting for me to run into them.

"No how do you know my name?" I shakily pressed my body against the door.

"cuhcuhcuh" he chuckled stepping closer "I've been searching for you all these years and now that I've found you I'm not going to let you go not to some mongrel" opening his mouth wide enough he let his fangs grow to full length.

"NO!!!! PLEASE STOP IT!!!!" I was trying to push him away but he was too strong.

"Beckii calm down, everything's okay" blinking a couple of times I saw it was Jacob, he was holding me close to his warm toned chest, I just simply cried letting all the fear, frustration and sadness out in one blow.

"H-h-he's c-c-coming f-f-for m-me" I felt my knees grow weak and I couldn't stand anymore, it was a good job he was holding me otherwise I would have fallen on the cold wooden floor.

"No one's going to get you not while you're under this roof" he rubbed his hands up and down my back soothing me "I promise"

Just thought I'd put both chapter 2 & 3 together so it's longer for you lovely readers

Please Review Review


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again another chapter of Wolf Instinct

ENJOY!!!

* * *

Its been a couple of weeks since I've been staying at the Blacks house. And let me tell you something I love it here.

Jacob acts like a older brother, Billy acts like a father and the rest of Jakes friends talk to me and act so friendly, I feel like I've finally found a place to settle down and call home, but recently Jacob has been acting strange, it was since that girl....Bella came over and asked him to fix up 2 motorbikes, him been the big softy he is accepted the challenge.

But what got me so confused was the fact he hardly ever talks to me now, I could understand if I did something to upset him, but I've done nothing of the sort.

And I've seen the way he looks at her, everytime she comes over he looks so lovingly at her, I get so jealous that some days I've had to go out into the forest behind his house so I could sob.

I sobbed, because never in my life, have I ever been looked at like that and I feel so lonely once I have an imaginary friend, Reece.

But when I turned 16 he vanished, he left me alone with a mother who never understood me and a farther who never even wanted me.

As I watched them from the attic window I saw him hug her, tightly and gracefully I would give anything to have a boy like Jacob who would love me and care for me, like nothing else in the world matters.

"Beckii could you come down here for a second dear!!" hearing Billy shout I knew I had to go down even if I wanted to or not.

"Coming Billy!" turning around I grabbed my comic patterned jacket putting it on which have my favourite colours blue, purple, black I zipped it up (I'd been shopping the previous week)

Walking to the opening of the floor I prepared myself to jump, I didn't have steps because I couldn't be bothered to pay over $100 for some step ladders that make you feel like your climbing down a rope.

With a loud thud I landed perfectly, not twisting anything like I did the first time...tehe.

"What's the matter Billy?" walking into the kitchen I stopped when I saw Jacob and Bella talking.

"Oh Beckii, here you are....right I would like you to go down to the grocery store and get me what's on this list, seen as Jacob over here is too busy with his Rabbit and Bella to give a dam that we've ran out of groceries" reaching forward I grabbed the list, which was only a little piece of paper. It kinda made my heart ache when he said Jacob was too busy with Bella.

"Sure whatever, gets me out of the house" slipping my sneakers on I dashed out of the house, leaving a very confused Billy, a love sick boy and a girl who thinks she's IT.

I finally made it to the grocery store in record time 20 minutes it didn't normally take that long but with what's happening with Jacob....I just wanted to stay out of the house until that Bella decides to go home.

Pacing round the shop I got everything I needed it came to $30 which wasn't much.

Starting my way back to the Blacks, I got the odd uneasy feeling again it had been 3 weeks since last time. I quickened up my pace, my heart was thumping wildly against my ribs sending my mind once again into over drive.

Looking back I saw the blood red eyes again, this time more frightening then ever, I couldn't take it anymore I ran.

**Jacob POV**

When Bella came round I was jumping for joy, I hadn't seen her in months I thought she'd forgot about me altogether, especially when that leech around her 24/7, it was getting out of hand.

We talked as I was fixing the 2 bikes that she'd brought round for me to fix up, don't get me wrong but with Bella coming over I had forgot someone....someone who I felt a close bond to.

Walking into the kitchen with her, I got us both a drink seen as working on bikes is hard work. I heard a thud, but shook it off. Still talking to Bella I didn't see Beckii walk in I was too engrossed with the girl in front to notice.

Hearing a door slam I just continued talking to Bella until she was ready to go home.

"Well Jake, I hope you do well on the Rabbit and your little project....I'll see you later" I walked her to the truck gave her a bone crushing hug, and watched as she drove away in the distance.

Going back inside I looked at the clock which was hanging above the oven in the kitchen, 5:30pm she's been here longer than last time when she only came round for 30 minutes, but this time she'd been here 5 hours I'm glad she'd not forgotten me.

"Where is she?" looking across the room Billy was wheeling his wheelchair across the room towards the front window.

"Where is who?" turning around he gave me a blank look, then it turned into an angry scowl.

"Beckii, that's who!!!! she's been gone for nearly 2 hours now it only takes her a couple of minutes there and back....I'm worried about her" my eyes grew in size as I remembered the person who I'd been ignoring all day...it was Beckii.

"Don't worry I'll go and find her" I just hoped she wasn't hurt or killed, I shook that last thought from my head as I transformed into a wolf and ran the way to the store.

So what do you gorgeous people think so far

PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Another Chapter Done

I don't own any of the Twilight characters only my OC Vampire and OC Beckii

ENJOY!!!

* * *

**Beckii POV**

I don't know how long I've been running for but it was getting darker and darker every second that passed.

"Where am I to go? I can't go back to the house, the vampire will follow me and hurt Jacob and Billy....I can't get them hurt" looking to the side I saw the forest, taking a detour, I sped towards the forests entrance.

I ran for another good 10 minutes, until I ran into an opening, my heart beating so fast, I felt my whole body thump along with it.

I concentrated on my hearing; taking in all my surroundings I could've heard a fly fart at 100 paces.

"Well if it isn't my favourite toy Beckii" turning sideways I saw the god erupt form the edge of the forest, making my face flush.

"What do you want?" I backed up into the centre of the clearing, not aware that there was a tree root stuck out of the ground.

"You know what I want Beckii.........it's you" he stalked forward causing me to trip over the root and fall on my back twisting my leg on the way.

"You're so fun to watch" he towered over me I cover my eyes, I didn't want to see him, I was so scared I wasn't sure if the ground was shaking or if it was me.

"I've been watching you these past couple of days....and I've come quite attached to you" he straddled me once again, eyes stung as tears leaked out of my husky blue orbs.

"Don't be afraid of my Beckii" he sounded so caring I almost dropped my guard, he grabbed my hands softly with his cold icy hands making me shiver underneath him. He took them away from my face and placed them by my sides.

"I'm not afraid" I slowly took in a large amount of air, filling my lungs with his sent and nature around us, I was somehow calm and collected.

He reached up and wiped away the tears, making me flush even more.

"You want to know my name? Seen as I know yours" he leaned forward our noses nearly touching.

"Yes I would love that" I don't know what's up with me I became light headed as he leaned even further towards me, I guess it was the attention that I had always craved, the feeling of been noticed and not the way I felt today when J-Jacob ignored me and paid more attention to that witch.

"It's Ren" the next thing I know he was kissing me, my mind was flaring curses at him, but my heart was on cloud nine. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance I didn't open for him, but he growled and bit my bottom lip, gasping he pushed his way into my mouth searching round as if memorising everything, I couldn't hold back anymore, I started playing with his tongue, moaning every couple of seconds before he took my lip in his mouth and sucked on it. He bit down gently just piercing the skin, but once he felt blood on his mouth he let go of me and jumped back like I gave him an electric shock.

"What's the matter Ren?" standing up I saw his eyes go a husky blue colour like mine but a bit darker, then quickly turned blood red.

"I don't want to hurt you Beckii.....run!!!" he clawed at a tree behind him delaying the change to become an uncontrollable vampire.

Running at full speed back to the roadside, I couldn't stop thinking about the vampire and the kiss I began to get more scared then ever.

My body shuck more violently then ever before.

Suddenly I saw a white light, shortly after the whiteness had gone I was running at around 50mph through the forest, on all fours, I knew all about werewolves but I just didn't think it would happen to me I'm not even Quileute.

I just stopped and sprawled myself across the forest floor too exhausted to move I just laid there whining and panting.

I just hope everyone likes this chapter Ren Kissed Beckii!!!!!!!!!!

And the next thing Beckii is a werewolf even though she's not Quileute!!!!!

What the fudgecake is going on??????????

Please Review Review Review

And Gomen that the chapters so short Writers block *hits head with dictionary* I promise the next chapter will be longer


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you all like the story so far Sorry this chapter is so short **

**ENJOY!!!!! **

**Jacob POV**

I had been searching everywhere for Beckii, the store, the park even the bloody book store!!!

'Jacob we've searched the whole area, we can't sense her anywhere' Embry and Sam had also been searching for her. I t had gone pitch black, making the street lamps illuminate the paths around town.

'Help' perking my ears up at the sound, I sprinted towards the voice.

'Jake did you hear that?' Embry asked

'Yes I did it was coming from the forest'

'Jacob, if we all heard it, then, it's got to be another werewolf....you and Embry go and find it, I'll go back and get the rest of the pack!' Sam must have phased back as I couldn't hear or smell his presence.

Running faster, jumping over a fallen tree trunk I leaped into the trees.

Coming to an abrupt stop, I lifted my head into the air but quickly brought it back down, the smell was horrendous, sickly.

'Vampire' Embry whispered, growling I sped up until I came to an opening, the stars shone down giving off small light so we could still see.

The scent was stronger than before, looking round I saw what looked to be scratch marks indented into the trunks of many trees.

'Help me please I'm so scared' hearing the voice again, I started sniffing round trying to get a clear signal of where it was coming from, after about 30 seconds I finally got it, but was still about 2 miles ahead.

**2 Miles Later**

'Jake I-I found her!' Embry sounded scared, I sensed he was another 3 yards away, making my legs run faster, I finally made it, but to come to place where there were roses, lavender and tulips everywhere. But what got my attention more was the large animal that was in the centre of all these flowers.

Embry phased back and so did I quickly slipping on jeans which were strapped around our legs we cautiously walked forward.

"It's okay no ones going to harm you" I saw the animal shift, but as it stood up I was surprised to see a giant Siberian husky standing there. Taking a closer look it had the same coloured eyes as

"Beckii?!"

O_o OKMAGAWD

Jacobs finally found her o_o but finds her as a Siberian husky werewolf!!!!!!!!!!

Please Review Review Review you gorgeous people who take the time to read this fanfiction!!!!!

Nd Gomen sorry its short Writers BLOCK ONCE AGAIN *eats a shmallow*


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Chapter of Wolf Instinct **

**I watched TWILIGHT NEW MOON today IT WAS WELL GOOD !!!!!!**

**I kept loosing my will to live when a Jacob was seen topless but it seemed a bit short....And Bella don't get me bloody started on that Whore!!!!!!! Edwards gone so she thinks it's okay just to kiss Jacob and I thought they weren't supposed to kiss until Eclipse ....SHIT!!!! **

**Well on with the story **

**ENJOY!!!!!!**

**Beckii POV **

"Beckii!?" I lowered my head in shame. Turning to leave I felt a pair of hands around my neck.

"I was so worried about you! Where were you and....*sniff* you smell like a leech" my eyes widened, I forgot he could smell vampires, how was I going to explain this?!

"Jacob does she know how to phase back?" looking over Jakes shoulder I saw Embry slouched on a tree.

'_I don't know what to do Jake.....I can phase back but I don't have any clothes' _his face turned from worry to surprised.

"You can talk through our minds?" He stepped away so I could sit down resting my legs and paws.

'_It's only yours I can get through to but it's like.....like I don't know connected or something' _I sadly got back up and walked past them slowly back into the forest, not aware that Ren had heard the whole conversation.

"BECKII DON'T GO!!!" Jake shouted.....I knew that I wouldn't belong here in La Push. I know they are werewolves here but I was a different kind of werewolf. There have never been Husky werewolves in any tribe.

"Where are you going Beckii?" looking around I saw Ren back to his normal self blood red eyes full of emptiness.

'_I'm going away' _I then felt pieces of fabric hit my back. Turning round I saw a pair of skinny jeans, a black and white checked button up shirt and bright yellow sneakers.

"Don't worry I won't look" phasing back I quickly and skilfully pulled the jeans and shirt on finally pulling the yellow sneakers on.

"I'm decent Ren" a shiver went up my spine, causing me to shiver; I didn't know it was this cold. A pair of strong arms wound themselves around my waist pulling me into a cold firm body.

"Beckii" Ren lowered his head so he was hovering over my neck.

*Snap* hearing a branch snap I looked to my right to see Jacob stood there with murderous intentions.

".!" he ran forward, phasing he charged full speed...but it seemed as though time was in slow motion. As Jake ran forward Ren seemed to have moved from behind me and was now in front.

"JAKE STOP THIS!" shouting I pushed Ren out of the way to have Jacob slash me across my face, screaming in pain, I was thrown backwards. My back made impact with the trees knocking a couple down.

"BECKII!!" Ren was by my side in seconds he didn't look like he was about to lose control like before....looking closer he was holding his breath "Don't go to sleep keep awake...come on Beckii" he reached his hands out and placed them on my cheeks, a cool sensation wrapped itself around my soar aching face.

**Jacob POV**

What have I done...I've hurt her I've slashed her.

Phasing back I slipped on the trousers which were wrapped around my leg and ran towards her. She looked so pale; she had 3 slashes across her perfect angelic face.

I felt sick; how could I inflict such damage in just one strike.

"Don't go to sleep keep awake...come on Beckii" the leech placed both his pale hands on her cheeks, blue suddenly surrounded her entire face, the slashes was healed but left faint scars.

"What do you want leech?" stepping forward he stood up with Beckii who was now resting in his arms.

This made me mad as she was been completely calm around an in-human leech that would such her blood dry any minute! She was acting like Bella.

"I just came to talk to Beckii, well that was until you decided to go chubaka on us" he strolled past me but I grabbed his arm stopping him in his tracks.

"Where do you think your taking her?!" a low growl erupted from my lungs, making the vampire smirk. He placed Beckii in my arms, who in return snuggled closer to my chest, blushing I smiled at her totally forgetting about the vampire.

"Her lips were so soft and tasty" I shot him a glare, his smirk growing if he kept this up he'll look like the bloody cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"What are you talking about? You've kissed her!!" licking his lips he rubbed his index finger along his lip, cringing I looked down at the girl in my arms to see she had small puncture marks on her bottom lip.

"YOU BASTARD!!" shouting loudly I was about to phase when he glanced down towards Beckii. I knew I couldn't phase if she was still in my arms.

"See you around pooch nice meeting you...until next time" he gave a small wave of his hand as he melted into the mossy green ground.

'_Best get her home' _walking back to the house I could swear I heard her say my name multiple times. I just shook my head thinking it was my mind playing tricks on me.

Taking one last glance, she looked perfect, beautiful, like and angel who was sent from heaven itself...her hair messy sticking up everywhere, the blue was like waves crashing against her slight tanned skin, and clothes whatever she wore she looked stunning.

It made me think of the little things she did with me before Bella came over, she had helped me with the Rabbit which amazed me as no one was good as me, around these parts...but Beckii she was amazing she knew everything about cars.

Whenever she wasn't around I felt lost, I wanted to know where she was every second of the day, I might not show it sometimes but I do notice her it's just when Bella is around I completely forget about everyone I only focus on Bella.

Then it hit me like I'd ran into a concrete wall.................................I've imprinted on Beckii

**OMFG JACOBS IMPRINTED ON BECKII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!O_O **

**SO WOT DO PEOPLE THINK????? LIKE? DISLIKE?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	7. Chapter 7

**ANOTHER CHAPTER OF WOLF INSTINCT I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER SOOOOOO**

**ENJOY (=^_^=) NYAAAAA**

**Ren POV**

I've been watching Beckii everyday and night, I don't know what's the matter with me, I'm a vampire for god sake!!! I should be out hunting, preying on innocent creatures.

"Hey Jacob can I help you out today?" peeking above the trees I saw her; my goddess, her blue hair dancing around her perfectly tanned face. She looked kinda cute today, her hair was in pigtails at the side of her head spiking everywhere, the top of her hair was parted down the middle but towards the front her fringe flowed over her forehead just like a waterfall. She was wearing a black tank top that showed her perfectly flat stomach and some cleavage, her belly button had a bar pierced through her skin in which was electric blue but with dark blue swirls in the middle (he wasn't that far away from the house), black skinny ¾ trousers which cupped her ass nicely, showing off her hairless legs as well as her rainbow coloured sneakers.

"Yeh sure Beck I'm just going to be working on the Rabbit today nothing special" Jacob the pooch was once again topless, his 8 pack shone in the dull light. I could see that Beckii was blushing as she had her head down and with her hands to her cheeks.

"I don't mind sitting and watching you" she whispered this as to make sure he didn't hear, but to my displeasure he wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her lovingly.

"That damn dog thinks he can take her away, he can think again" growling erupted around the tree, looking down I saw five more werewolves circling the tree.

"Well I guess this means I've got to leave....what a shame" I jumped into the sky but soon vanished as if I hadn't been there at all.

**Jacob POV**

Beckii looked exceptionally cute today, with her pigtails, top that showed some cleavage which I had to try very hard not to look down but boys will be boys, and her ass I didn't know it was nicely round like that before, I watched as she ran back into the house getting her fingerless gloves as it was a tad cold, well not for me but it is for her.

And you will be thinking but she's a werewolf isn't she suppose to be like a walking boiler....well seen as she's not a Quileute she isn't warm skinned like us, she can feel the cold we are totally different.

Seeing her run back I couldn't help but smile, she looked so innocent, now I knew why that leech had took a liking to her so much. Just thinking about the leech gets me narked off.

"Jake....Jake are you home?" a hand waved from side to side in front of my face, blinking I took her hand and held it against my cheek.

"I guess that means yes, you are home" a cute chuckle escape from her lips making me turn to jelly and my stomach to do flips. Entwining our fingers we walked towards the garage, this day wouldn't get any better or so I thought.

**Beckii POV**

I've been sat beside Jacob as he worked on the Rabbit; he is so talented I've never known anyone like him before, kind, caring and gorgeous.

But soon my mind wondered over to the dark side, I was beginning to remember the kiss that happened with Ren....It was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened, I let him over power me. How could I have been so stupid to let a vampire kiss me and straddle me more than once, he could have bitten me.......................what if...What if Jacob wasn't there.

I would have been dead, alone in a corridor of emptiness.

"Are you okay?" blinking a couple of times I turned to see Jake, he was sat in front of me, a worried look plastered on his face.

"I-I'm fine Jake why do you ask?" smiling he reached forward and wiped something wet from my eye.....I was crying?

"You're crying, that's why I asked" I leaded forward and hugged his chest close to me, he rubbed up and down my back in a soothing motion, I just couldn't believe that I let something like this happen. I knew what Jacob had done to me, he had hurt me by slashing me I still see the scars and the truth is I don't blame him for doing that to me, I deserved everything I got for going behind his back to see a blood sucker, even though I've only seen Ren 3 times.

"shhhhh it's okay don't cry I'm here" he sounded just like my mother, when I was little, I'd used to wake up every night from the same nightmare, screaming, crying, clawing at my face and my mother would just burst through the door and say the exact same thing.

I just wish she was like that now.

"I-I'm s-s-s-orry J-Jacob I-If you w-wasn't t-there the o-other d-day I-I would b-be d-dead by now" he pulled me closer to his warm body resting his chin on top of my head.

"Beckii....listen to me I would do anything for you, you know that right?" I looked up, my vision blurry as the tears prevented my eyes from looking into his deep brown ones.

"I know J-Jake and I would do the same for you" blinking once again I saw his eyes soften, my vision back to normal now, we must have been sat there for a while as the light from outside started getting dimmer and dimmer.

My face inched closer towards his, still looking into each others eyes, I slowly closed my husky blue ones as my lips met his.

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH BEWARE THE CLIFFY **

**I RAN OUT OF IDEAS REALLY FOR THIS CHAPTER **

**IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS FOR WHAT THEY WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER JST PM ME OR REVIEW WITH YOUR IDEA IF THEY ARE ALL GOOD I WILL HAVE TO DO A EXTRA LONG CHAPTER NEXT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**SO REVIEW OR PM !!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**ANOTHER CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND FAV**

**ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ren POV**

I'd been running from the mongrels for most of the day, as it grew darker I knew I would be able to see my toy.

Nearing the house, I sniffed the air, her scent near the garage; jumping from treetop to treetop I landed softly on the roof hardly making a noise.

Hearing moaning and groaning coming from inside, I grew curious. Jumping down beside the door, I peeked round to see the very thing I never wanted to see.

Beckii and that mongrel were making out, she was laid on her back as he hovered over her, hands everywhere, eyes closed, the moans and groans were disgusting to my ears. I clenched my hands into fists.

"J-Jacob" I heard her whisper, I wanted her to say my name not his.

"HEY VAMPIRE!!!!" turning round I was punched across the face, sending me spiralling into the garage, smacking my head and body on the bonnet of the mongrel's car. Beckii looked shocked, embarrassed and guilty, while pooch looked angry, aggravated and shocked.

"Jacob how did you not notice a leech was stood bang out.....side..." when the other pooch looked at the two he looked pissed off, his face scrunched up as he started growling, he could phase any minute.

I had to get Beckii out of there.

With my in-human speed I jumped down from the bonnet pushed Jacob off of her, slung her over my shoulder and jumped out of the window that was closest to us.

"PAUL CALM DOWN" looking over my shoulder I could see the one named Paul phase as he ran our way. I pounced onto the tree that was at the mouth of the forest and started climbing.

When I reached the top of the trees I put Beckii down on the branch and sat down patting the seat next to me, she obediently sat and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Ren" she whispered, remembering the scene from earlier was hurting me badly, it felt like if I had a heart, it would have been torn up and thrown back at me to put back together with only one piece of celetape (sp?). It's impossible to do.

"I'm going to be going away" I spoke softly, she shot her head up to meet my eyes but I just looked away not wanting to see her face.

"What?! You can't just up and go Ren...I need you!"I scoffed at this; she didn't need me she's got the mongrel!

"You know deep down you've never needed me, we've only met 3 times but to me it feels like I've know you for eternity, everytime I look at you I just want to kiss you, your the only reason that I'm still alive now" I looked into her husky blue eyes, leaned in, kissing her forehead slowly.

"D-Don't Ren please don't go"

**Beckii POV**

How could he do this to me, I was horrified to know he was watching me and Jacob make out, because I knew Ren liked me, I hurt his feelings and I do honestly feel guilty.

But when he said he was going away, my chest felt tight as though someone with a strong grip was squeezing the air out of me. I knew I was crying I just didn't want him to go. I like both Jacob and Ren.

"D-Don't Ren please don't go" I gripped his checked unbuttoned top tightly not wanting to let go, but he stood up releasing my grip on him.

"I hope you get a happy ending" he smiled sadly as he dissolved into thin air.

No....No.....No.....he can't be gone he can't be.

"Ren.........................RRRRREEEENNNNNNN!!!!!" I screamed making the wildlife around me move, birds flew away, scared little creatures below scattered everywhere.

"Don't go" I whispered as I stepped closer towards the edge of the branch, I was around 30 feet in the air. Taking one last breathe I jumped.

The wind rushed past my face as I felt a sudden rush flow through me, my insides changing form, I scrunched my eyes shut as the mossy floor was just 20 feet below me. Doing a couple of flips in the air I landed on my feet as I looked towards the floor I had paws.

I'd phased, getting angrier than usual I sprinted towards Sams house, not caring who I injured.

I was outside his house in mere seconds; I howled loudly lifting my head up high, the ground shaking as it echoed throughout the forest.

"What's the matter Beckii??" he came running out the house only with trainers and shorts on, I crouched down showing my teeth, growling loudly I sprinted towards him, just mere inches away from his body, a heavy object made contact with my side, making me fall down a couple of yards away on the ground.

"_Beckii you need to stop it!_" Jacob was the one who pushed me away, he himself had phased as well

"_I'm so angry, sad and confused I don't know what to do anymore Jake"_ I suddenly felt weird, Jacobs eyes widened and so did Sams.

**Jacob POV**

What was happening to her?

Her claws were getting longer, teeth growing double their normal size, the once husky blue colour coat of hers turned a pure white, her bushy tail had become longer and thicker but what freaked me out the most was her eyes, they had turned blood red. Like a vampires.

She snarled showing the sharp teeth that had just formed I backed off, standing next to Sam as she finished transforming.

"_Sam what's going on?_" I ask Sam as he phased into a black wolf.

"_She smells like a vampire? Has she been hanging round with a vampire? If so what's his/her name?_" I remembered the vampire from in the garage, and he took Beckii away from Paul.

"_Yeh Sam his name was Ren, black hair blood red eyes skinny and a bit intimidating" _his eyes seemed to widen at the name.

"_He can control emotion his specialty is anger and sadness.......that might have been why he took a liking to Beckii so much....It was because of her sadness and anger been bottled in that attracted him...tell me Jacob has she been bitten?" _He stared at Beckii as she was growing from to a full size werewolf like me and Sam because seen as she is a female they tend to be smaller in size.

"_He said he k-kissed her then bit her lip I saw two puncture marks in her bottom lip but they don't look that deep" _he sprinted towards her and jumped on her back biting her neck.

"_SAM WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU'LL KILL HER" _I screamed, blood was gushing from the wound. Sam jumped down as she fell to the floor, returning to her normal self.

Me and Sam phased back pulling on a pair of shorts on we picked her up, quickly running back into the house.

**SO WHAT DO YOU G.O.R.G.E.O.U.S PEOPLE THINK SO FAR I WOULD LIKE MORE REVIEWS TO SEE WHAT PEOPLE THINK ABOUT MY STORY..................I DON'T KNOW BUT I MIGHT TAKE THIS DOWN **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another Chapter **

**Enjoy!!!!!!**

**Beckii POV**

"R-Ren...." I whispered, I could still see his saddened face, slowly opening my eyes, I saw two people stood beside me. Shifting so I was more comfortable, I saw that it was Jacob and Sam.

"Jacob" I whispered, turning round he knelt down beside me, stroking my cheeks, I lent into the warmth that radiated.

"Hey Beckii how you feeling?" looking up, Sam sat on the bed, looking guilty, for what I don't know.

"I-I'm fine but what am I doing in your house? All I remember is Ren fading" I blinked not wanting the tears to fall not in front of Jacob.

"Well....how can I put this.....Ren did something to you" shocked I pushed Jacob away and jumped out of bed, standing far away from them as possible.

"H-How could h-he?! He's done nothing to me!" I bumped into a wooden dresser, the containers and objects scattering across the floor.

"When he bit you he injected his venom into your blood stream, making you more aggressive than usual, if I hadn't done what I did you would have killed us all!!" Sam shook with anger, frightened I clutched my head, backing further into the wall.

"No he wouldn't do that!!!" looking up I saw Jacob shaking his head. Growling I stood in a fighting stance, I felt a huge rush run though my body, I couldn't see them anymore; all I saw was Ren stood, arms open wide, he was whispering something I couldn't understand.

"Be one with me" I heard him say before a light flashed, shutting my eyes, it was like I was blind I couldn't see it was like I was in a dream, a never ending dream.

**Jacob POV**

I couldn't believe she thought vampires were harmless, stupid girl thinks that blood sucker wouldn't have harmed her. I shook my head, hearing her growl I lifted my head to see her in a fighting stance.

"We need to calm her down Jacob" he took one step forward but was pushed back by a hand that was outstretched. Looking where the hand came from I saw it was Beckii, her head hung loosely like she was dead.

"Cuhcuhcuh" that laugh I've heard it before.....that blood sucker!!! "Nice to see you again pooch" she lifted her head; eyes were the same sickly blood red colour as the leeches.

"Ren!!" I shouted lunging forward but was stopped by Sam, who held onto my shoulder, preventing me from killing the bastard.

"What do you want, you know your breaking the treaty" the leech laughed at this, I clenched my hands into fist, nearly piercing the skin.

"I just came to say..............her life has been a misery ever since she was born" he looked down and smiled sadly, I was getting quite confused now, I though he only met her a couple of days ago?

"What is your relationship with Beckii?" Sam stepped forward holding me back still.

"cuhcuhcuh.......she's my twin"

**Sorry this chapter is short GOMEN!!!!!**

**I've ran out of ideas ive tried thinking of some but .....ALAS nothings worked**

**Thankies for everyone that reviews this story I'm really greatful!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HIYA ITS ME AGAIN BRINGING YOU ONCE AGAIN ANOTHER CHAPTER OF WOLF INSTINCT !!!!!**

**ENJOY!!!**

**Jacob POV**

"cuhcuhcuh.......she's my twin" once them words left his mouth, I crashed to the ground, how can he be her twin they look nothing alike and if she did have one she would tell me....wouldn't she?

"How can you be her twin?" Sam calmly asked

'_How the hell can he keep calm when a leech is inside the bloody house and is breaking the god damn treaty!!'_

"Well, when we were born our mother and farther loved us both, but one night a vampire wondered into our home, killed our maids, security guards and cooks, me and Beckii was sound asleep in our cot that we shared, mother tried to protect us but the vampire was too strong...he slammed her across the face sending her crashing through to the next room, I was wide awake but Beckii, was a heavy sleeper.....seeing that I was awake the vampire crouched down to my level, picked me up and cradled me in his arms, looking round I saw the hole in the wall, with mother laid underneath the rubble unconscious. "I'll take you" he whispered, jumping out of the window and into the night, later on he bit me which changed my blood type, as did my appearance, making me no longer her family" Ren looked down saddened.

"But, why did he only take you?" I asked trying to keep calm and collected.

"That I do not know mongrel....but let me tell you something....I've been looking for her for over 14 years, now that I've found her I'm not letting her go!" he jumped back towards the window, Sam quickly and skilfully jumped over the bed and caught his arm, preventing him from moving.

"Let go you BAKA!!!" tears started to roll down his cheeks, one of his eyes turned that husky blue colour I've always loved and adored.

"AAAAARRRRRRHHHHHH" he screeched before clutching his head with the hand that wasn't in Sam's grasp, his teeth sharpening to a complete point, his hair began to grow at the front making the side bangs grow to his waist, but was still short and spiky at the back.

"Jacob go get the tub of tablets I told you about before!!" Sam shouted

I ran as fast I could into the kitchen, a white tub was placed on the side, grabbing it I ran back into the room to see Sam and the leech fighting, each snapping at each other throats.

"Quick Jacob!!!!" running towards them I timed it just right I threw the tablet down his throat, and clamped it shut, struggling for a minute before his eyes turned from blood red to husky blue, it was Beckii again.

"Ren" she whispered before she collapsed limply into my arms.

**(A/N: ****When Ren kissed Beckii he injected some of his venom into her veins, causing all the anger and frustration to come out when he disappeared, he was hoping that when she got to Sams house she would kill all the werewolves in the area.....BUT!!!! Sam bit her just before she could harm anyone.******

**He is trying to change her so he can be with her forever, his venom is highly toxic when fused with werewolf DNA, which caused her to change colour and shape when she phases.******

**Because they are twins, they have a special bond, but Beckii doesn't know, she kinda falls in love with him and Jacob at the same time, Ren knows its taboo but ever since he got kidnapped at a young age he has never stopped looking for her, he just wants his only family back, that's why he's inside Beckii, to lead her away from La Push and Jacob so they can be together. **

**And Sam knows the only way to keep Ren away and try and force him out of her body he uses special pills that's why Sam asked Jacob to get the pills so he can stop Ren getting away with Beckii)****  
**

**Another Chapter Done**

**So Ren was her twin before he got bitten **

**He wants Beckii FTW !!!!!!**

**What's poor Beckii going to do?**

**Find out in the next chapter of WOLF INSTINCT**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry for the very late update = You see the dreaded curse of the brain dead syndrome hit home. YOU GUESSED RIGHT WRITERS BLOCK!!! **

**But I've recovered by the help of the one and only ****TwilightDreamer.22****she gave me so much ideas I didn't know which to pick!!!**

**So here is the long awaited chapter 11 of Wolf Instinct!!**

**ENJOY**

**=3**

It's been a few months since the encounter of Ren; Jacob has been over protective of Beckii since it happened.

She still doesn't know about Ren been her sibling, Sam and Jacob thought it would be best to not mention him.

But Jacob was going to get more than he bargained for when she came home one day.

**Beckii POV**

I woke up bright and early, seen as they had predicted rain to pound the grounds of La Push earlier today.

Slipping on my grey jeans, sneakers, long striped top and comic strip jacket, I quietly and stealthily climbed out of the bedroom window.

After walking a good 2 miles, the heavens opened smiling as rain pounded my face, felling so free in the rain, it felt like it was washing away my sins and fears.

"Enjoying the weather I see" turning round towards the forest that lined the road, I saw the handsome god like creature stood there in all his glory.

"Ren!" my eyes stung as I san towards him, he said he was going away....forever.

As I advanced more I saw his arms open wide, welcoming me, smiling brightly I jumped into his arms, cuddling into him his coldness seemed to warm my soaked body.

"I've missed you" he whispered in my ear sending waves of electricity run a marathon up and down my spine.

"I've missed you too" snuggling in his warmth, I felt his arms move. Looking up he was smiling brightly.

"What are you up to?" he grabbed my hands, turned round and swung me till I was on his back.

Feeling the wind and rain rush through my hair and danced around my face, I couldn't help but smile, I definitely felt free with him.

After a while he seemed to be slowing down.

"What's the matter Ren?" resting my head on his shoulder I saw he seemed to be in pain.

"I'm alright Beck just got a feeling something is going to happen....but nothing to worry about" he tilted his head towards mine and kissed me on the cheek. Closing my eyes I felt like I could trust his words but a part of me thought something was going to happen.

We seemed to be in the deepest part of the forest when he finally decided to stop. Jumping from his back I landed on the muddy ground, laying back I closed my eyes once again, letting the rain cleanse my body.

"Beckii" hearing my name I opened my eyes to see Ren hovering over me, the cloudy and misty air suited him perfectly, his features seemed to stand out more his eyes glowed a light blue colour the exact same as mine.

Smiling softly I touched his cheek, leaning into the warmth he smiled sadly.

"You seem sad" slowly he lifted his eye lids, so much emotion was whirling through his pure blue eyes, my heart clenched tightly.

"I need to tell you something" he seemed hesitant at first but he lowered his head to mine, our breaths mingled with each other. Kissing me softly he pulled back.

"I-I'm your brother Beckii more importantly your twin" I didn't seem to register what he was saying, but after hearing the words 'brother' and 'twin' my head seemed to start hurting. The throbbing grew more intense.

"I'm sorry....but I love you" my heart seemed to burst. Pushing him from me I stood up shakily.

"H-How can you be my brother Ren, I haven't got a sibling" clutching my head in pain I stumbled backwards but felt his body against mine keeping me in place.

"L-LET GO!" struggling in his strong armed prison I found he was more powerful than me.

"Please understand Beckii" I couldn't take it anymore, I bit his shoulder hard, drawing blood.

Yelping he let go, escaping from him I sniffed the air, I wasn't that far away from the house.

"BECKII!!!!" the forest seemed to come alive as he screamed, felling like I was in a horror movie I scanned everywhere, it looked identical I couldn't see anymore.

Crouching down on the forest floor I clutched my knees to my chest, body shaking rapidly I didn't know what to do anymore.

"BECKII!!!" sounding like he was nearing my spot I got up and started running again, legs burning from the intense running I kept telling myself I was going to get away.

I couldn't smell anything anymore, pushing my way through the forest, feeling the tree branches scratch and nip my flesh I kept bounding through them, not noticing a shadow following behind me.

"Found you" turning my head to the side, my eyes widened as I saw Ren pounce from the tree straight at me. Fear boiled through my body.

When I looked at him again his eyes were deathly red, he was using his vampire skills to locate me.

'_I don't know what to do....I-I'm scared!' _my body felt weird all of a sudden, closing my eyes because of the pain, I felt the world around me spin.

"BECKII!!" hearing my name I opened my eyes to see Jacob stood at the front of the house, holding his hands over his mouth he was calling my name once again.

"J-JACOB!!!" his eyes seemed to have noticed where I were as he came bounding towards me.

"Got you again kitten" my legs were swiped from underneath me, my body crashed to the muddy and mossy ground I turned my head I looked up in horror, Ren was straddling my back, fangs long and sharp as he opened his mouth wide.

"Let go of her!" Ren looked up, but smirked as he saw Jacob run full speed towards me.

"Well if it isn't pooch to the rescue" his head hovered over my bare neck as he drew closer a roar ripped through the morning air.

Ren was sent spiralling backwards back into the forest. Standing back up I saw Jacob was stood in wolf form beside me, his eyes held anger in them.

Stepping backwards away from him as he bounded towards the forest, towards where Ren was sent.

"RRRROOOOAAARRRRR!" rushing over to where the noise came from I stop dead in my tracks, Jacob's mouth was cover in blood, Ren was laid on the ground eyes wide open as in fear, he seemed to have turned his head towards me, his eyes turned back pure blue and smiled.

"I love you futago*" smiling sadly he slowly closing his eyes, chest deflated as his last breath escaped his lips.

Jacob raised his huge paw and brought it down on Ren's head, I turned away as he crushed his skull.

"_Come on lets go home_" Jacob stopped at the side of me, and lowered to the ground, indicating for me to jump on.

Carefully I climbed on his back and rested my head on his fur.

After about 10 minutes of walking we made it back to the house, sliding off his back he ran behind the house. Emerging 1 minute later he was wearing jean shorts.

"I-I'm sorry Jacob" he wrapped his arms around me and brought me into his equally hot body, I cried uncontrollably on his chest as the rain continued its mission on soaking everything.

"Shhhhh its okay you're safe now, he's gone" rubbing his hands through my short hair, was so relaxing.

"Thank you Jake...for being there for me" lifting my head up I pressed my lips to his, he kissed back pressing his body closer to mine.

"Come on Beck you can sleep in my room" walking back into the house Billy was still asleep so we could go back to bed, seen as it was only 10 o'clock they don't normally get up until 12.

Snuggling closer to Jacob as we climbed into his bed, I kissed his cheek before falling into a deep sleep.

"I hope your happy now Beckii" opening my eyes a tad I saw Jake smile before wrapping his arms around me as we both fell back to sleep in each others arms.

**OMFG That's it the story has finally ended and I'm sorry if you waited so long just for this crappy chapter = **

**I hope you all enjoyed it and will review =3 I will miss writing this story but maybe in couple of weeks time I'll post up another story for all you Twilight lovers.**


End file.
